<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know How You Feel by Pomona Nymphadora Scamander (Annabeth_Scamander)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244858">I Know How You Feel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Scamander/pseuds/Pomona%20Nymphadora%20Scamander'>Pomona Nymphadora Scamander (Annabeth_Scamander)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, I reread it again and it feels terrible now, My first actual one-shot, No seriously the mild violence is extremely mild, Romance, Scenes of a Mild Sexual Nature, Yes it's crap, mild violence, scorose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Scamander/pseuds/Pomona%20Nymphadora%20Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose doesn't think she has feelings for Scorpius 'til he starts dating another girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know How You Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You arrogant prat, Malfoy!" I shouted as I fired a hex at Malfoy. "Densaugeo!" "Depulso!" "Flipendo!" "Immobulus!" "Petrificus Totalus!" "Silencio!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I was walking down a deserted hallway when I ran into someone, literally. My body made a soft thud at the impact of my backside hitting the floor. Someone's hand reached down to help me but when I looked up, I emitted a low growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Falling for me, are we, Weasley?"</p><p> </p><p>"In. your. dreams."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right,"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't </em>push it <em>Malfoy</em>,"</p><p> </p><p>"You say my name like it's a <em>bad </em>thing,"</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S IT!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Present Day</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Rosie? Is that you?" <em>Oh no</em>, I thought, <em>it's Dom, the one who keeps saying I like </em>him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Run! </em>I say mentally. <em>Or at least shove him into a broom closet.</em></p><p> </p><p>This time, I chose the latter. Luckily, I hid him fast enough so that Dom wouldn't see him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Dom! Over here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Was that <em>you</em>, who was shouting hexes?" She asks suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," I say, popping the 'p'. "You were probably hearing things."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I might have to get my ears checked then," "Come on, it's almost curfew, let's head back to our dorms."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, sure, let me just quickly do something," "You go ahead,"</p><p> </p><p>Once I was sure the coast was clear, I opened the broom cupboard and undid all the spells on Malfoy.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Next Week</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As I walked into the great hall, I heard lots of whispering and one name I heard frequently was, 'Scorpius Malfoy'.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Dom," I said, sitting down at my regular seat. "What's all this gossip on Malfoy about?"</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't hear? He's apparently got a new girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the doors opened and none other than Malfoy came sauntering through the door with his girlfriend hanging onto his arm like a lost puppy. I think her name was Annie Walker.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak of the devil," I muttered darkly, before grabbing my bag and exiting. What I didn't notice though, was Malfoy's face falling for a second after I left.</p>
<hr/><p>This happened every day but each day I kept feeling sadder and sadder till on Friday, I walked out with a sad expression on my face rather than a dark one. <em>No, I can't be jealous! </em>I thought to myself.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Scorpius POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The next next week</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mate, you've got to stop this jealousy thing, it's driving Rosie insane!" My friend Albus said to me as I sat down for breakfast. My girlfriend Annie had a gobstones club meeting today so she had already had breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked through a mouthful of bacon.</p><p> </p><p>"She's been depressed and moody, she won't study, her grades have been dropping, she literally hasn't been <em>eating</em>! How is that a good thing!" "The last time she did this was because her boyfriend broke up with her since he 'couldn't take the fame'."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe someone she was close to died?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're so oblivious!"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I won't break up with Annie till she shows true jealousy,"</p><p> </p><p>"And what is that? Jumping off a cliff? Professing her love for you? Starving herself?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, maybe yes and no," I said, exaggerating the 'and'.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Annie came running into the room and kissed me full on the mouth. I didn't notice Al's look of disgust but I did see Rose, walking out of the room with an expression on her face I couldn't realise. Was it sadness? Was it annoyance? Was it disgust? No, it couldn't be. Why would Rose Granger-Weasley feel <em>hurt </em>about my girlfriend kissing me?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Rose POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Dom! We've got to head to Care of Magical Creatures!" </p><p> </p><p>"It's so cold though!" Dom moaned. "I can't believe I chose to take this at NEWT level for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Quit moaning!" I said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Dom listened though she kept muttering French profanities under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. Unfortunately for me, Dom wasn't looking at where she was going and hadn't noticed that I had stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"Gee, Rosie. Why did you stop so suddenl-- ohhh."</p><p> </p><p>Right in the middle of the hallway, a two blondes were snogging.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I've gotta go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Rosie!"</p><p> </p><p>But I was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>I had never skived off of lessons before unless I was ill but this time my reason was that I sat on my bed in the girls dorms just bawling my eyes out. And Rose Granger-Weasley <em>never </em>bawls her eyes out.</p>
<hr/><p>Later on, Dom slipped into our dorm and started rubbing my back and soothing me.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, Rosie Posy, it's okay,"</p><p> </p><p>Normally, I would've hexed whoever called me 'Rosie Posy' but luckily for Dom, I allow people to call me that when I'm upset.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Dominique POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, Rosie Posy, it's okay,"</p><p> </p><p>Once Rosie stopped hiccupping, I released her.</p><p> </p><p>"Now then, I promised Al I'd teach him transfiguration and--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You</em>, teach Al Transfiguration!" You couldn't even tell me what's the difference between being an Animagus and Human Transfiguration!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well in my defence--"</p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing in your defence,"</p><p> </p><p>"Just leave me be!" I cried, knowing she had won.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fine</em>, go teach Al your <em>terrible, terrible</em> Transfiguration."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" At that, I left.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>In the Slytherin common room</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Al!" I said, jumping onto the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, now, what was it you wanted to discuss?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you know that jealousy thingy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's hurting Rosie too much. She was bawling in our dorms just before,"</p><p> </p><p>"Bawling?! But Rose Granger-Weasley <em>never </em>bawls!"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! You need to tell Scorpius to stop, otherwise it'll get too far and could end up with Rosie hurting herself!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Albus POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later on in the Slytherin common room</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Scorp, I'm gonna be blunt but, you need to stop this jealousy plan."</p><p> </p><p>"Why though?" He asked me.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Dom told me Rosie likes you and that she hasn't been eating because of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that <em>was</em> blunt,"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the point, Dom said something about Rosie going down to the kitchens at six so that she wouldn't have to watch you snog your girlfriend. what you need to do is break up with Annie, then woo Rosie,"</p><p> </p><p>"Who even uses 'woo' anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop getting off track!" "Look, Annie's over there right now! Go speak to her!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're really gonna give in that easily?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Annie! Scorp here wants to break-up! He says you're to clingy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Did not!" Scorp whisper shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"You chose the hard way," I said, matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Annie came stomping over and slapped Scorp right in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE BUT EVERYONE WARNED ME ABOUT YOU! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED!</p><p> </p><p>Then she ran away with tears pouring down her cheeks like waterworks.</p><p> </p><p>"Time for step two," I whispered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose quickly slipped into the kitchen hoping to have some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, she found herself in the room with another person. A certain <em>blonde</em> person.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's you," She said, then she made to get away. </p><p> </p><p>Scorpius grabbed onto her shoulders. She squirmed but couldn't get out of his firm grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that you like me," He said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I do and you don't. I know, I <em>know</em>, this is really cliché,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I do," </p><p> </p><p>"You don't, you just pity me,"</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her chin and forced her to look directly into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Rose Granger-Weasley, I'd walk through <em>fire</em> for you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Really," He whispered back, then he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Scorpius," She mumbled against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a girlfriend," She said after he released her.</p><p> </p><p>"I dumped her. Well, figuratively, Al actually did it,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," She said. Though on the outside she was seemingly unaffected, on the inside she was leaping for joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic on AO3 so if it isn't that clear, it's because I'm not completely used to everything yet. I have posted this on HPFF where the formatting is clearer and it is under the same story title but the account name is 'Pomona Nymphadora Scamander'.</p><p>Hope you liked it and please review!<br/>~Enola~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>